The replacement
by team chaos stories
Summary: Being dropped off into a place where you don't even know your name is awkward. Just try and dream out of it. Yes, this is a portal Hetalia mixaroo! Yes, I have no talent for writing stories! I'm just a little GLaD this one is ever so slightly popular!
1. Is this a dream?

America plopped the controller, along with his headset, on the coffee table in front of him and sat looking at the TV before him, the stood up and stretched. "Why does portal music make every thing so scary?" Tony looked up from his spot on the couch and from the game on his phone, shrugged, and looked back down at his game. America passed Tony and flicked of the lights on the way to his room. He walked over to the night stand next to his bed, took of his glasses, and placed them on the stand. His sat on his bed and slipped off his hoodie, so he had on and undershirt and jeans. He flopped onto his bed and pulled the covers of the floor, onto himself. "Night, Tony." America said in a monotone voice, not expecting a response.

~… I hope this is good. He was playing portal 2 by the way. I just bought it~

A screen popped up in front of America, it had one option on it, 'Continue?'

He didn't know what to do… so obviously he pushed it. Next thing he knew, he was as high up as the empire state building. He dropped down suddenly, expecting to break every bone in his body, and somehow he landed light on his feet. He looked down, not expecting what to see. America had some weird shoe on; the shoes on his feet allowed him to land safely somehow. Then his looked at the odd figure in his hand, it was white and covered some of his arm. He saw an exit on the other side of the room and stated running, but stopped suddenly. In front of him there was some 'water', and it didn't seem particularly safe to cross. Suddenly he turned around and shot the wall behind him, then he turned around and shot the wall on the other side of the water.

What on earth possessed him to do that?

He thought for a second the looked though the light blue hole on the wall. Left and right, up and down; America saw him self looking at the portal he was looking at… "How is this possible?" America shouted and a robotic woman's voice responded, "You're my test subject, and that is a portal. The last subject I had, I was sad to let her go… but now I have something that can't die! So testing can resume, let the fun begin…"

How was that, should I continue?

And if you're reading my Maryland thing, SORRY, don't worry, I'm going to try to put out the next chapter as soon as possible.


	2. Cold Wall!

America looked around for the voice and was startled again when it retorted.

"Don't bother looking for me now-" Suddenly the room grew whiter and the panels rippled, Alfred saw the chance to slip his hand behind one of the panels, he'd seen a passage with an arrow pointing 'GO THIS WAY!'

"- when I've only just gotten here."

Alfred turned from his position of staring down the passage, to look at a massive robot- protruding from the ceiling.

"Where am I?!"

"Oh, look at the time," A large digital clock fitted itself into the side of the wall, and had the word time in place of numbers.

", I really must be getting off to changing a toaster and a calculator into "somewhat" intelligent life."

The robot pulled up into the tiles, moving to look as if it was never there.

America took this chance to slip past the large tile and move into the passage while the tiles fitted back into place, now, it was as if the country was never there.

He glided down the labyrinth of halls, guided by large blue arrows and simple directions, picking up some of the things that might have some use later on... - well at least what he could fit into his pockets.

He slid down against the wall and looked up at the ceiling, 'ONLY 300 MORE FEET! KEEP GOING!', three-hundred more feet and that would be the number of pieces his would be in.

"Hello?"

America looked down the small passage way, wa- was that a voice?!

He jumped up and started running to the direction the voice came from, desperate for one more look at something other than brown walls or white shoes.

"Hello?! Is someone there?! Wait for me!"

His shoes clacked on the cement floor as he ran for the voice.

"Oh, oh my! HEY, SOMEONE'S ACTUALLY HERE!"

The voice yelled to what Alfred assumed were other people and he heard the clacking and stumbles of more coming around the voice.

The voices, the noises, the yelling, Alfred closed his eyes and gunned it. He ran into a bright room, and into someone's arms.

"Look, it really is a person this time!"

America looked up at the man he rushed into, apologized, and scooted off.

There were several people in the room, a young girl, the man he rushed into, a smaller man, and a tall silent man sitting in the corner of the room.

"So what's your name?" The first man asked.

"Oh, it's!... It's.. On the tip of my tongue..."

"Oh, I should've realised you wouldn't know; I mean, none of us did."

Alfred looked around the room and studied each person, memorizing their details.

The man he ran into was the tallest person on the room, his hair styled as a faux-hawk, there was an ever-present smile on his face. The young girl had a short boyish haircut for her blond hair, and had a small purple bow to make her even more cute. The smaller man had short black hair and an asian looking face, he blushed from embarrassment as he looked up to see Alfred staring at him and quickly looked at his hands in his lap. The tall man in the corner was already staring as Alfred guided his eyes over. The blue eyes of the man piercing, his short blond hair making up for the unreliable emotion on his face; for some reason, Alfred found himself fixated on his clothing choice, why, why was he wearing a lab-coat? After pulling in what he could tell he looked back to the man who was talking to him.

"Anyway, they call me Mat. Only because when we first met, my hair looked matted ( though it wasn't) like a dog's fur."

"I'm Lilith, because I really like lilies."

"My name is... Q, because Mat said I was really smart; and that the letter Q is smart."

Mat, Lilith, and Q had introduced themselves, but what about the other guy?

Lilith saw Alfred staring so she took his hand and led him over to Alfred.

"Well since you're new, why don't you try to think of a new name for him?"

Alfred looked up at the man and actually thought very hard for this. What should he name him? It needed to fit him, it absolutely had to, don't ask him why- he wouldn't know.

"How about...Ber...?"

"Ber?" Lilith sounded a little uneasy so Alfred tried to make up something quick, he looked around the rooms for help, not much; but!

"Ber- Ber.. wa- wall...d. Yeah, Berwald!"

'What the hell am I saying?! Berwald is that even a name?! Cold walls?'

The man grunted and looked to the side, Lilith saw this and smiled.

"He likes it!"


	3. Update, no!

Oh my! I saw a sudden rise in popularity for one of my stories! The result of this is that I'm going to update this story as much as I can, I'll also try to make the chapter a little longer so that there'll be more to tide you over with. Right after I finish typing this, I'm going to get started on the new chapter. Hope you like it, I try my best.


	4. Smirked mouth and bitten tounge

America had been assigned as the conversationalist, this is only because he'd actually seen and talked to her. He'd also been called the dummy decoy by Berwald, though- you didn't need both words. America was the one who went through the tests while the others worked behind the scenes. Q and Berwald worked in the labs, doing who knows what and such. Lilith and Mat collected usable items and cooked food. America got a little pampering and such, since he was "put to the test" more often then not compared to the others.

"Mister Decoy, I need your help. Mind moving the stuff in the pan around for a second? I need to get get more stuff from the cold."

"Sure... the cold?"

America took the wooden spoon and started messing around with the food.

"Well, Matt found a room, very large, and it's full of food. Well, it very cold as well. I call it the cold, Mat calls it the big freeze."

America looked over at the cook next to him as Lilith left with a small bag for ingrediants.  
That ever-present smile on his face was still present, as expected. His blond hair stayed in the same position, even as the steam poured from the dish and his constant movements were everywhere. He eyed his abs as Mat lifted his shirt to wipe away the sweat. He looked too strong to be just stuck on scavanger duty. Mat looked over, which caused America to look down the the slowly cooking food- embarassed. He looked out of the window, overlooking the complex labratory, when he spotted a figure walking swiftly down the halls not too far away.

"Oh... Hey. It's Mister Cold." America mumbled to himself.

He waved to the figure, and actually caught his attention. He waved a little harder now, getting a small wave and a swift goodbye from the man.

America cringed as the food popped and the hot liquid hit his finger just as Lilith walked in.

"Ow!" He wagged his finger in the air, trying to cool it down.  
Lilith rushed over to America and the food and put a lid on it. "I'm sorry I was gone so long that you got hurt!"

"No, no. It's not your fault; I wasn't paying attention."

Mat piled the food from the pan onto the platter and walked over to Alfred.

"Wee-ooo. Medic here." He chukled  
"- Come on, onto the hospital, you."

He grabbed his other hand and pulled him into another room through the web of passages.  
This room was filled with-... actually it looked like a normal nurse's office, which was a bit surprising to Alfred since these rooms were always filled with _something_.

Mat directed America over to sit on the edge of the bed with he sat on the rolling chair and pulled himself over to the cabinet.

"Come here often?"  
America chukled as it looked to him as if Mat knew his way well around this room.

"Surprisingly, yes."  
Mat rolled over to Alfred and put some antibiotic cream and a bandaid on his finger.

"Thank you so much, doctor! You've saved my life!"  
America thrust his arms wide open and pulled Mat into a playfully deep hug. Surprisingly, Mat hugged back, just as deep.  
"No, prob."

Alfred almost fell back as Mat pulled him into a sudden kiss and bounced back to the doorway. He turned around, smirking and biting his toung between his teeth as he disappeared down one of the passages.

America layed down on the bed, and simply closed his eyes.


	5. What are you hiding from us!

"Did I really need to do that?" Denmark asked as Sweden finished gathering the D.N.A from his tounge.

"Yes, I have to have it." Sweden put the q-tip into a bag as he turned around and uffed, almost pleasure-filled.

"Why? Wasn't there another way?"

"Just go already Denmark, your interrupting my research."

"Alright, just don't get creepy." Denmark grabbed the door for the room as he looked back to Sweden before leaving.

"Don't worry, 'Matt'." Sweden turned to the monitor as he viewed the hundreds of countries locked in his game. He looked over to the large monitor, watching over the room where America was sleeping and unbuttoned his top buttons as he breathed heavily and lustfully.

"Oh, you foolish young one. You're going to finally make it work."

Japan rushed away from the door and into the next room.

What was happening?!


End file.
